Steven Garcia118's Thomas Parody Casts.
Thomas/TUGS Parody Casts *Thomas as Ten Cents *Percy as Sunshine *Gordon as Big Mac *James as Top Hat *Henry as Warrior *Toby as OJ *Edward as Hercules *Duck as Grampus *Sir Topham Hatt as Captain Star *Bulgy as Captain Zero *Spencer as Zorran *Arry as Zip *Bert as Zug *Diesel as Zebedee *S.C. Ruffey as Zak *Emily as Lillie Lightship *Molly as Sally Seaplane *Old Slow Coach as Pearl *BoCo as Fire Tug *Duck as Sea Rouge *Oliver as Sea Rouge's Uncle *Stepney as Puffa *Donald as Frank *Douglas as Eddie *Sir Handel as Coast Guard *Diesel 10 as Nantucket *George as Johnny Cuba *Billy as Billy Shoepack *Mavis as S.S. Viena *Lady as Princess Alice *and more Thomas/Theodore Tugboat Parody Casts *Thomas as Theodore *Percy as Hank *Emily as Emily *James as George *Edward as Foduck *Sir Topham Hatt as The Dispatcher *Mavis as Rebecca *Harvey as Shelburne *Toby as Northumberland Submarine *Merrick as Clayton *Stepney as Digby *Daisy as Carla *Hector as Guysborough *Cranky as Owen *George as Tex *Bertie as Bedford *Gordon as Stewiacke *Rosie as Pugwash *Madge as Constance *Diesel as Oliver *Donald & Douglas or Bill & Ben as Philip and Fillmore *Annie & Clarabel as Petra & Pearl *Toad as Barrington *Scruffey as Bobby *Old Slow Coach as Bonavista *Henry as Truro *Henrietta as Dorothy *Duck as Baddeck *Oliver as Nautilus *The Diesel as Cabot *Troublesome Trucks as Cabot's Cargo *Molly as Sigrid *Trevor as Blandford *Bash & Dash as Bingham & Blankton *Lord Harry/#6/Patrick (from RWS) as Snorri *Rocky as Bayswater *Lady as Isabel *Flora as Bluenose *Neville as Inverness *Hank as Canso *Terence as Kulu the Canoe *Millie as Millie *BoCo as Dartmouth *Caitlin as Clementine *Isabella as Freda *The Spiteful Brakevan as Brunswick *Harold as Donald Dock *Thumper as Jasper Dock *Salty as Fundy *Hiro as Shamus *Stafford as Seabright *The Foreign Engine (from RWS) as Colchester *Murdoch as Cumberland *Derek as Scally *Stafford as Chester *Patrick as Kirby *Ferdinand as Kingston Thomas/Family Guy Parody Casts *Gordon as Peter Griffin *Emily as Lois Griffin *Percy as Stewie Griffin *Duck as Brian Griffin *Stanley as Chris Griffin *Rosie as Meg Griffin *James as Quagmire *Henry as Joe Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts *Thomas as Rayman (Thomas and Rayman are both the main characters) *Arthur as Globox (Thomas and Arthur are both pals, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Henry as Murfy *Hank as Clark *Stanley as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Emily and Ly the Fairy are both the main females) *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Victor, Hiro, Boco, Ferdinand, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Casey Jr, Montana, Tootle, Johnny, Pufle, Jebidiah, Pete, Alfred, Doc, Huey, Jacob, Jason, Sir Reginald, Toyland Express, Rustee Rails, Harry Hogwarts, and Rusty (Casey Jr and Friends/Dumbo/Play Safe/Little Golden Book Land/The Brave Engineer/The Little Engine That Could/Porky's Railroad/Madeline/Babes in Toyland/Rustee Rails Rides Again/Harry Potter/The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"/An American Tail/Back of the Knodilike) as the Teensies *James as Sam the Snake *Lady as Uglette *Skarloey, Rheneas, Percy, Luke, Stepney, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Trevor, Rusty, Duncan, Toots, Ivor, Tom Jerry, Rasmus, Blue (Azul), Greendale Rocket, Linus, Choo Choo, Little Chug, Dougal Train, Steam Lokey, and Pedro (Porky's Railroad/Ivor the Engine/Onion Pacific/Casey Jr and Friends/Dora the Explorer/Postman Pat/The Brave Locomotive/Choo Choo/Dougal/Paul Bunyan/Saludos Amigos) as the Globox Kids *Gordon as Houdini *Mavis as Betilla *Arry, Bert, Sidney, Paxton, Norman, Den, Dart, Spencer, George, and Diesel 10 as the Robot-Pirates *D261 as Admiral Razorbeard *Bulgy as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Scruffey as Jano *The Season 1 Trucks as The Zombie Chickens *Diesel as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as Raving Rabbids *Daisy as Razorwife *Smudger as Mr. Dark *and more Thomas/Crash Bandicoot Parody Casts *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot *Emily as Coco Bandicoot *Edward as Crunch Bandicoot *Gordon as Aku Aku the Witch Doctor Elemental *D261 as Dr. Neo Cortex *Diesel 10 as Uka Uka the Great Elemental *Molly as Pasadena Opossum *Duncan as Pinstripe Potoroo *Billy as Ripper Roo *Henry as Tiny Tiger *James as Dingodile *Spencer as Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Scruffy as Papu Papu *Splatter as Komodo Joe *Dodge as Komodo Moe *Dennis as Dr. Nitrus Brio *Lady as Tawna Bandicoot *George as Koala Kong *Ben as Dr. N. Gin *Rusty as Py-Ro the Fire Elemental *Mavis as Lo-Lo the Air Elemental *Smudger as Nitrous Oxide *Murdoch as Wa-Wa the Water Elemental *Willie as Fake Crash *Stanley as Rok-Yo the Earth Elmental *Boco as Oki Oki the Bone Elemental *Neville as Emperor Velo XXVII *Billy as Krunk *Skarloey as Nash *Bill as Big Norm *Stepney as Geary *Hank as N. Trance *Percy as Polar *Oliver as Pura *Duck as Penta Penguin Thomas/Croc Parody Casts *Thomas as Croc *Emily as Beany The Bird *Edward as King Rufus *The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Gobbos *Diesel 10 as Baron Dante *Diesel as Cannon Boat Keith *Daisy as Flibby *Spencer as Neptuna *Splatter as Fosley *Bulgy as Tooty The Feeble *Hector as Demon Itsy *Dodge as Chumly *George as Cactus Jack *Gordon as Swap Meet Pete *Murdoch and Molly as Corc's Parents *Percy as Croc's Adorable Little Brother Thomas/Spyro the Dragon Parody Casts *Thomas as Spyro *Edward as Sparx *Stepney as Blink *Duke as Professor *Toots as Flame *Casey Jr as Hunter *Lady as Zoe *Henry as Volteer *Gordon as Cyril *Johnny as Sgt. James Byrd *Diesel 10 as Gnasty Gnorc *Emily as Cynder *Daisy as The Sorceress *Hiro as Ignitus *Fergus as Agent 9 *Henry as Moneybags *Tillie as Bianca *Rosie as Elora *Lady as Sheila *Neville as Bentley *Diesel as Ripto *Bill as Crush *Ben as Gulp *Spencer as Red *D261 as Malefor Thomas/The Amazing World of Gumball Parody Casts *Thomas as Gumball *Percy as Darwin *Henry as Richard *Mavis as Nicole *Lady as Anais *Emily as Penny *Duck as Banana Joe (Both Western and DO NOT EDIT) *Oliver as Alan *Edward as Mr. Small *Gordon as Mr. Brown *Toby as Tobias *Rosie as Carrie *Molly as Molly *James as Mr. Robinson *Hector as Hector *Stanley as Anton *Bill and Ben as The Eggheads *Daisy as Tina Rex *and many more! Thomas/Hugo the Troll Parody Casts *Thomas as Hugo *Emily as Hugolina *Stepney as Rat *Skarloey as Rit *Rosie as Rut *Elizabeth as Scylla *Diesel 10 as Don Croco *Edward as Opa Thomas/Sonic Parody Casts *Thomas as Sonic *Timmy Turner (from The Fairly Oddparents) as Tails *Spencer as Antoine *Emily as Sally *Molly as Bunnie *Duck as Rotor *Toby as Uncle Chuck *Henry as Griff *Murdoch as Ari *Mavis as Dulcy *Diesel 10 as Dr. Robotnik (The Robotnik in AOSTH and Sonic X and The Robotnik in SATAM and SU are not different people, they are the same) *Diesel as Snively *Arry as Scratch *Bert as Grounder *Spencer as Coconuts *Daisy as Breezie *Hector as Robotnik Jr. *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sonia *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Manic *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Bartleby *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Cyrus (Ten Cents and Cyrus are both voiced by Ian James Corlett in Salty's Lighthouseand Sonic Underground) *Zorron (from TUGS) as Sleet *Zug (from TUGS) as Dingo *Bertie as Young Sonic *Caroline as Young Sally *Sir Topham Hatt as King Acorn *Gordon as Knuckles *Rosie as Amy *Lady as Cream *Bulgy as Shadow *Elizabeth as Rouge *Lorry 1 as Delta *Lorry 2 as Beta *Lorry 3 as Epsilon *Toby as Chuck Thorndyke *Skarloey as Chris *Rheneas as Danny *Peter Sam as Cheese *Sir Handel as Chocola *Arthur as Mr. Tanaka Thomas/Mario Parody Casts *Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) *Duck as Luigi (Thomas and Duck are good brothers, just like Mario and Luigi are) *Percy as Yoshi (Both green and young) *Emily as Princess Peach (Thomas has a crush on Emily, just like Mario has a crush on Princess Peach) *Lady as Princess Daisy (Duck has a crush on Lady, just like Luigi has a crush on Princess Daisy) *Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) *Diesel 10 as Bowser Koopa (Both strong and evil and attempt to kill Thomas, Mario, Duck, Luigi, Percy, and Yoshi) *Devious Diesel as Mouser (Both devious) *Arry as Wario (Both yellow) *Bert as Waluigi (Arry and Bert are both brothers, just like Wario and Waluigi are) *Daisy as Wendy O' Koopa (Both bossy) *Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both red) *Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) *Madge as Baby Princess Peach (Both girlfriends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) *Mavis as Baby Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Rheneas and Baby Luigi) *Foolish Freight Cars and Troublesome Trucks as the Goombas and the Koopa Troopas (Both troublesome) *Edward as Toadsworth (Both wise, kind, and helpful) *Sir Handel as Bowser Jr. (Sir Handel was rude in Season 4) *Smudger, D261, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Koopalings *Murdoch as Donkey Kong (Both strong) *Peter Sam as Diddy Kong (Both helpful) *Bulgy as Boshi (Both have the letter 'B') *Scurffey as Boo (Both cheeky to Thomas, Mario, Duck, Luigi, Percy, and Yoshi) *Stepney as Oogtar (Oogtar has yellow and Stepney wears yellow) *Oliver as Detective Herlock Solmes (Both Western) Thomas/Kirby Parody Casts *Thomas as Kirby *Rosie as Tiff *Percy as Tuff *Emily as Ribbon *Molly as Adeleine *Duck as Iroo *Billy as Spikehead *Lady as Honey *Edward as Meta Knight *Donald as Sword Knight *Douglas as Blade Knight *Gordon as Knuckle Joe *Mavis as Sirica *Toby as Chef Kawasaki *James as Tokkori *Henry as Rick *Bill as Pon *Ben as Con *Harold as Coo the Owl *Diesel 10 as King Dedede *Diesel as Escargoon *Daisy as Lady Like *BoCo as Sir Ebrum Category:Steven Garcia118